


Ordinary

by maryfic



Series: 365 Scenes [28]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek prefers not to stand out, despite his own contradictory behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

Derek was never meant to the unit chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit in any permanent way. He didn’t want it, but couldn’t refuse Hotch when the troubled man appointed him to the position. 

The Reaper was one of the worst serial murderers the BAU had ever encountered, and watching one of the strongest men he knew struggle under the continuous attacks was hard, and Derek understood that he needed to do this, that he had to step up and prove Hotch’s trust in him was valid and real, though he’d felt it was unearned, despite years of fighting and working beside him. 

After graduation, Derek had entered the police force, trying to put some good back into the world. He was happy there, and even okay with the promotion to the bomb squad. He was good at what he did, working with his hands, but not too good. Never good enough to attract unwanted attention. 

He played the shark with the ladies and found physical pleasure in dark names and nameless strangers. They expected the bare minimum and as long as he did his job well enough, they were happy enough to leave him alone after one time. 

He was good at being transient, until the BAU. Until Aaron Hotchner refused to let him be anything less than his absolute best. So he agreed to be the boss for a while. Until Hotch regained his sense of self and duty, and could take over, and Derek could go back into the pool of agents that served as the team. Just like everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise in which I attempt to write one small story each day of 2015. If you would like me to write a specific character/pairing/prompt, please leave a comment, thanks! Many fandoms/characters/pairings.


End file.
